falleentiumfandomcom-20200215-history
FNP Rally in Delnour
This afternoon the FNP held a rally in the Delnour city of Farbanti. Hundreds gathered to hear Leo Bonhart's speak on the autumn budget, the failure of the Marriage and Sexual Relationship Act, and the war effort. Ladies and gentlemen I wish we could gather in a more joyious mood. Sadly, that cannot be the case. The Imperial Parliament passed the autumn budget without the knowlege of the FNP nor did they invite the FNP to the negotiantions for the budget. They feared that we would vote against anything the budget had. They are dead wrong. The FNP support the notion for war bonds. War bonds are something the FNP tried pushing in the previous government but was seen as uncessary. Futhermore the failure to let the FNP know about the negotiations shows that the government has absolueltly no respect for the democratic process. Nor was there vote in the Parliament to let the parties state their vote publicly but no, they want to hold secret votes and ballots and show no respect and decency for the democratic process. Who knows what else the government has planned, who knows if the government has anymore secret ballots and votes. The very fact of the secrecy shows that want to hold a leftist dictorial government. The point of a democracy is people on both sides to come together for a compromise. This government spits on that ideal. They feared that the FNP cannot be negotiated with. I am a resonable man, had I known about the budget negotiations I am beyond certain that we could have made a compromise. That did not happen this government has proven that it would rather hold secret votes and negotiations instead of respecting the way the our democracy is meant to be. The recent failure of the Marriage and Sexual Relationships Act is a disgrace. It passed the lower with the support of many parties, the FNP included. However it failed in the Chamber of Federal Representatives with only Reellam and Veldunium voting in favor of the bill. The bill would outlaw any form of incest. Incest is a crime in face of the Faith of the Four and anyone born from it is an abomination and should be burned in a Holy Fire. I have spoken to several brothers in the Faith and they all agree that the bill must reintroduced and pass. Right now our brave soldiers continue to wage the Holy War against the Shiha and Kaarnor barbarians. With every dead barbarian a soldier cleanses his soul of sin. As we inch closer and closer to Haalsia and the Shiha homeland the world of the Faith of the Four spreads to their savage land. We must bring the Shiha and Kaarnor leadership justice and hold them responsible for their barbious acts for their crimes against humanity. There must a strong end to this war. Before I go I say to buy as many war bonds as you possibly can. Thank you and have good day. As Bonhart left the stage, the crowded starting chanting, "Bomhart, Bonhart". Category:The Imperial Constitution